The present disclosure relates to a terahertz emission microscope, which makes use of terahertz electromagnetic waves. The present disclosure further relates to a photoconductive device and a lens, which are used in the terahertz emission microscope. The present disclosure further relates to a method of manufacturing a device. The method includes observing the device by using the terahertz emission microscope.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-156978 discloses a system of manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus. The system employs a method of inspecting a semiconductor device contactlessly. The method makes use of terahertz electromagnetic waves. According to this inspection method, an excitation pulsed laser (e.g., ultrashort pulsed laser, etc.) is irradiated on a semiconductor device, i.e., an examined object. Then the semiconductor device generates terahertz electromagnetic waves. The terahertz electromagnetic waves are affected by an electric field distribution and defective wiring of the semiconductor device. The inspection method makes use of this phenomenon in inspecting defects in semiconductor devices.
A built-in electric field is generated in a p-n junction of a MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) transistor, the surface of a metal semiconductor, and the like of a semiconductor device, even under a no-bias voltage. Because of this, according to such an inspection method, which makes use of terahertz electromagnetic waves, it is possible to inspect defects under a no-bias condition, i.e., contactlessly.